


Maximum Ride by James Patterson Playlist

by barbiekait



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist inspired by the Maximum Ride series by James Patterson. Listen to this playlist on 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/barbiekait/maximum-ride-by-james-patterson-playlist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maximum Ride by James Patterson Playlist

01\. Hold Me Now by Red

02\. Something I Need by OneRepublic 

03\. People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson 

04\. Still Into You byParamore

05.Titanium by David Guetta Feat. Sia

06\. Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson

07\. C'mon by Panic! At The Disco & Fun. 

08\. Go Figure by Everlife 

09\. I'm Yours by The Script 

10\. Geronimo by Sheppard


End file.
